Jersey Shore Playlist
by dont.look.at.his.face
Summary: When all Hailey had left was her sister. Because her father beat her and her best friend Shane Gray turned away from her. What will she do?---with help from majordanger
1. Jessie's Girl

Chapter 1: Jessie's Girl

"Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine and shes watching him those eyes" me and my best friend Shane sang.

"oh my gosh shut up!" Nate complained from the back seat of the range rover. I turned to see Nate and my sister Candy's hands together, I rolled my eyes and turned straight. They are so cute together.

"You want a ride you deal with the singing!" Shane laughed.

" I don't want a ride, Mom won't let me walk home." Nate groaned.

"Then get a bike!" Shane snapped.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Shane, both him and his brother were stubborn. "What" Shane looked at me. "Nothing." I chuckled.

"Oh wondering, are you going to the dance next Friday night?" he asked.

Would George let me go? Probably not. " Maybe" I sighed.

"Were going ," Nate giggled from the back.

"Mom's letting you go?" I asked Candy. I meant George when I said Mom , my mom had left for a 'business meeting' last month.

"Mom? I thought your mom left for a meeting?" Shane asked.

"Phone" Candy saved me. "Yeah I didn't ask her yet," I was a little nervous as I talked to Shane.

"You should, I'm going with Amanda, it should be fun," Shane smiled. "Yeah, I might"

We pulled up to our house, Shane and Nate live across the street.

"Thanks for the ride Shane." I smiled as I opened the door and got out. Nate gave Candy a kiss on the creek and she blushed running to the door with me. "Go to your room Candy." I said. George wasn't home yet but he liked his dinner ready for him.

I made rice, it was simple since I had a project due the next day. I sat it up on the table and put a fresh cold beer on the table as well. Then I heard the car door slam and I started to run upstairs.

" Hailey!" George snapped as I stopped on the upstairs. I turned and said:

"Dinners on the table" But he motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed and strolled over.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Your going to have to be out of the house tomorrow."

I just nodded. "Yeah, I'll be out, me and Candy both." His grip was going to leave a mark, he let go of me and sort of pushed me into the steps, hard. I scurried up the steps and into my room.

"We should tell someone." Candy said as she came into the room "He shouldn't hit you and hurt you!" I was working on my paper at my desk. "Candy we've talked about this, we're not telling anyone, at all."

"But-."

"Candy if we tell then social services will rip us apart we'll go to different families," I sighed. " I've only got one more year till I'm eighteen, then I can be your guardian."

"But-"

"Candy I've got a project rational to write," I snapped.

"Your bleeding Hailey!" Candy gasped.

I looked at my stomach and I could see the red stain on my shirt. I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my side. I had a Band-Aid and first aid kit in my closet, I wrapped gauss around my stomach and the cut on my stomach from being slammed into the steps.

"Candy, I've got to finish this rational before tomorrow," I yawned as she left the my room.

* * *

I climbed into Shane's range rover and he noticed me wince as I got into the vechicle.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

I nodded and felt Candy bump my seat from the back, I rolled my eyes. " I know this is really short notice and all but is there any way that me and Candy can spend the night"

" I'm sure, you know we've got the guest room, it's no problem."

"Thanks." I grimaced in sharp pain.

"Sure your okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." I snapped. We were all silent. " Sorry"

* * *

"Finally," Shane sighed once class was over and school. He put his arm around Amanda as we walked the hallways.

"Shane, your tolerance for school is unbelievable." I laughed. I loved school, it meant eight hours out of our house.

He played punched my shoulder and I winced at the pain, he hit a bruise.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't you hurt so easily," Shane said gently touching my arm. I didn't hurt so easily but fresh bruises from this morning were soar. " It's okay."

Shane gave me a puzzled look. "Well baby I got to go," Shane smile at Amanda and kissed her lightly. She blushed and ran off. " Why are you so fragile lately?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe your imaging things." I said strolling past him to Candy's locker where Nate was standing there.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey," they replied." Shane ready?"

I nodded, " I think so, he was right next to me."

"Okay," Candy said jittery. She was excited to be staying with Shane and Nate. One night away from George might do me well.


	2. Hold On

Chapter 2: Hold On

Denise and Paul Gray were out to a meeting that night but they said we were aloud to stay at their house.

Jason the oldest brother, who went to Rutgers as a Freshman, was there but was on the computer the whole time.

"Shane," Nate threw him a phone, "Order a pizza."

Shane did as told and within thirty minutes we were all around the TV watching The Grinch, eating pizza. Nate and Candy were on one side of the couch, his arm causally around her shoulder. I was on the other side of the couch and Shane was on the floor backed up against the couch.

After The Grinch went off I let out a really long yawn.

"Nice," Shane laughed. Nate and Candy were asleep, her head on his shoulder. "C'mon," Shane whispered as I got up and turned off the TV and followed.

We went up to his music filled room and he searched threw his drawers. He threw a pair of basketball shorts and a white beater at me. "Sorry I don't have any floral print pajamas."

I rolled my eyes and went and changed in his bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, Shane's face went white and had a horror struck upon it.

"What?" I asked totally scared I had something wrong with me "What is it?"

"Your arms, whoa, what's with the bruises I've never seen so many?" He gasped at my arms.

"Oh uh…" I needed something fast. "Dodge ball"

"Dodge ball?" Shane said, "since when do you bruise so easily?"

" I always have Shane, I guess you've never noticed," I awkwardly giggled, and I went out of his room. Seconds later Shane was next to me on the steps. He handed me a sweatshirt. " Wear this please," Shane sighed. "Your arms sort of scare me."

"Yeah thanks Shane." I said sarcastically as I slipped the sweatshirt on. We went down the steps and Nate was getting a blanket out of the closet. He grabbed one and went over to the couch and dropped the material over my sleeping sister. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to leave her here. I don't want to wake her." Nate said "I'm going to bed, night guys."

"Night," Shane and I replied.

"Downstairs?" Shane asked

I nodded. We went downstairs, there was TV and couch downstairs to go along with a bedroom in the back. We both sat on the couch and turned on VH1.

We had been watching TV for doubt thirty minutes when Shane turned off the TV and looked at me. "I'm going to sleep."

"Kay, Night"

"Night"

I opened my eyes to see Shane, it made me jump. "Hello" I laughed.

"No School. Snow day!" Shane smiled, eyes beamed. I jumped up, George would want me home if it was a snow day..

"I've got to go," I said throwing the sheets back and getting out of bed Shane had been next to.

"Whoa, wait, where are you going?" Shane asked.

"Home, I'll be back later to get Candy," I said slipping my shoes on.

"Chill out for a second please," Shane asked "Why do you have to get home?"

"George, he'll want…he'd probably like it if I made him breakfast." I explained.

"George." he snickered. He hated George and George hated him.

" I gotta go!" I said as I ran upstairs , Candy and Nate were flirting on the couch.

"Where you going Hailey?" Candy asked.

"Home," I said as I left the house. I slipped on ice right when I went outside. Shane came outside, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Thanks."

"Here." He wrapped a coat around my shoulders, " I'm not letting you freeze to death."

"Thanks." I said pulling the coat tighter around me. "I see you later." Shane smiled.

"Yeah, bye. I got to go," then I ran off, to home.

"Hailey!" I heard George yell as I stepped into the house. This wasn't good , the problem with George's excessive drinking was that sometimes he forgot exactly what he said. "Where have you been?"

" I was over at the Gray's house," I muttered.

You know how I feel about the Gray's, Hailey," he snapped.

"You told me to leave the house!" I said I could see the anger welling up inside him.

"I told your mother to leave and she never came back," he got closer. I stepped backwards and I hit the ground. I quickly got up and raced to my room and locked the door. I bit my lip, and I heard knocks and bangs on my bedroom door.


	3. A Little Bit Longer

Chapter 3: A Little Bit Longer

I paced back and forth in my room. This is just great. I should've stayed with Shane, Candy and Nate. I didn't think he'd be drunk this early.

There was a loud bang on the door which made me jump. " Open up Hailey or Candy gets it tonight!"

I ran over to the door and opened it. His face was dark red and furious. I backed up as he came closer.

"Teresa," he muttered. That's my mom's name.

"George?' I asked, was he thinking I was mom.

" Stop complaining Teresa!" He yelled as he grabbed my shoulders and jarred me a little. What was going on? He put his hand on the back of my head and our lips slammed together.

Oh my gosh, What's going on? It took all my might to push him off of me and then I ran. I threw open my second floor window and I was on the roof. My foot slipped on the ice and I rolled of the roof and onto the trampoline, which was covered in snow. Oh my gosh, that was lucky, completely.

My breathing was heavy as I rolled off the trampoline. I scurried over to the Gray's house and ran into the house. Mr. & Mrs. Gray had left for work.

" Whoa whoa whoa!" Shane said as he caught me once I ran into the house. My breath was still heavy and short. " What happened, are you okay?"

"Nothing," I wanted to tell him so bad, I wanted to spill my guts to him. But it wasn't that easy.

"You look so flustered," he said. I knew I probably did.

" No, no I just ran over here," I said " I'm freezing."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Here," he said " Where's my coat?"

"Home"

"Your snowy, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing Shane," I huffed.

He gave me a confused look. " Are you okay? I'm serious."

I nodded.

"Hailey, you know you can tell me anything," he sighed "Right?"

I nodded.

"Then why aren't you telling me the truth?" He asked breaking away from me and walking away and upstairs.

"Shane." I sighed following him. Candy walked up from the basement with Nate.

"Hailey?" Candy asked " Um what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just came back over, it's boring over at our house," I lied. Drama was going crazy at our house.

I bit my lip. "Well we're going out sleighing, you and Shane want to come?" Nate asked.

"Maybe, let me go ask Shane." I said a I walked up the steps and knocked on Shane's door. " Hey? Shane can I come in?"

The door opened. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry, but I am telling you the truth. Nothings going on with me."

"You've changed Hailey, ever since your Mom left."

"Shane, my moms gone, of course I've changed, I'm not stupid I know she's not coming back," I sighed.

He bit his lip. " Things seem really different now."

"They are." I looked down at the ground. "Uh, so anyway Nate and Candy are going to play in the snow, want to go?"

He nodded and smiled. "Sure.'

* * *

We walked back to the house once it got dark. We walked right past our house and stopped.

"Guess you guys should go back," Nate said.

"Yeah," I sighed, I really didn't want to go.

Nate kissed Candy on the cheek and I hugged Shane bye and we across the street.

"So why did you really leave the house earlier?" Candy asked.

"George, he's like hallucinating, he thought I was mom and kissed me."

"What!" she snapped. "You have to tell, what if he takes it further! Tell Shane!"

"No way!" I said " I tell no one, I'll be fine."

"But-"

We opened the door and I told Candy to go upstairs. George had left, but I'd make dinner anyways. Spaghetti was pretty easy and fast. I bolted up the stairs when I was finished and coward in my bedroom.

Hopefully I might have another snow day. I would hopefully have to spend the day with Shane.


	4. What I've Done

Chapter 4: What I've Done

I was like thirty minutes late, great.

"Come on," Candy nudged me and I finally woke up.

"What?" I groaned

"Your late." Candy explained.

"What!" I jumped up. I hadn't made breakfast.

" I know Shane going to be here I ten!" she hollered.

"Ten minutes, great!" I complained as I went over and pulled a long sleeve t-shirt on and some sweatpants. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed my hoodie before running down the steps, Candy got out. I wasn't so lucky.

George grabbed the hood of my jacket and slammed me to the ground practically almost ripping it off.

"Breakfast?" He asked, grabbing my shirt and pulling me up.

"I'm sorry, I was late this morning and,-"

"Shut-up," He said , his fist hit me right under the eye. I fell to the ground upon impact. I felt his steal toed boot collide with my stomach, twice. I cried in extreme pain as George snickered and left the room.

I crawled up and felt the pain in my stomach as I stood up. I opened the door and Shane, Nate and Candy were on the sidewalk.

"Car broke down, we've got to wal…why are you limping?"

" I fell down the steps," I grimaced.

"Hailey," Candy groaned.

"Candy!"

We all started walking , me limping, with Shane next to me.

"Okay really Hailey, you must of fell hard there is a giant bruise on your face. Wait what happened to your hood." Shane examined me.

"Hailey you have to tell him!"

"Tell me w-."

Before he could finish I grabbed my stomach and cried in pain.

"Hailey?" Shane asked. " Hailey what's wrong?". The pain was unbearable and I couldn't take it anyone then everything went black.

Shane's POV

I instantly dropped to the ground and caught her before she hit the sidewalk from passing out.

"Hailey! Hailey wake up!" I cried. "Candy," I dug into my pocket and threw her my phone. "Call the ambulance!" I ordered.

Nate crouched down next to us. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know." I snapped. " Nate go get Jason now!"

"Nate ran across the street and I could hear Candy on the phone.

"Please hurry, my sister just collapsed!" She cried as she gave them our address. She was going to die, die right in my arms. Should I do something, could I do something? CPR, I felt her wrist, she's still got a pulse.

I heard the ambulance coming and picked up Hailey. The ambulance stopped in front of me and yanked Hailey from me.

I climbed in with her in the ambulance. Candy and Nate road in the car with Jason to the hospital.

"Something ruptured her spleen," one doctor said to another.

"She said she fell down the steps this morning," I advised.

The doctors new something I didn't as they exchanged looks.

Hailey's POV

I woke up completely soar. Ouch. I sat up and saw Shane asleep in the chair. His eyes fluttered open and then he popped up.

"Oh my God your okay!" He said standing next to me.

"How long was I out, wait where am I?' I asked wiping my eyes.

"Hospital, you've been out for two days." He mumbled.

"What happened?" I yawned.

"When you fell down the steps um you ruptured your spleen, they had to go into surgery and remove your spleen," He sighed.

"Oh," I coughed, I lifted up the ends of my shirt to reveal a horizontal scar on the side of my stomach. "Wow, glad I was asleep during that."

"Yeah," He laughed awkwardly. "May I?" He asked.

I nodded. His hand gently schemed my scar.

George came into the hospital room. Shane backed up instantly.

"Out!" George ordered Shane.

" I'll be back in a couple mintu-"

"Out!" George ordered. Shane did as told and made his way out. "What did you say?"

"I fell down the steps," I sighed

"If you tell-."

"I won't."

* * * The Next Day * * *

"Your free to go," Dr. Bond said as Shane helped me out of the hospital bed. "You'll just have to stay on the bed rest for the next 4 days."

"What?" I gasped plunging to the ground. Thankfully Shane caught me before I hit and helped me stand up straight.

"Bed rest Hailey, no exceptions," Dr. Bond said then left the room.

"Well isn't this grand," I complained as I crawled into the passenger seat of the Range Rover.

"I'm on so very sorry I saved your life," Shane huffed from the drivers seat.

"Not that Shane, I'm very thankful that you didn't let me die on the side of the road," I chucked.

"You have no idea how much you scared me," he muttered.

"Next time I plan on randomly passing out, I'll warn you."

"I'm serious Hailey, those doctors pulled me away from you and I thought you were gone," His eyes were watery. "But I've got to know the truth, what really happened?"

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"Falling down the steps? Please , I'm not stupid."

"I did I-."

" I don't believe you." he huffed.

" Fine you don-."

" I know you've got a problematic family and all but-." he was cut off my me.

"Whoa, my turn to interrupt, problematic family?"

"Duh, I mean your horrible step father, and your mother walked out on you all."

"Shane!" I snapped.

"Well it's true, I mean do you know where she is?"

"No but-."

" I don't want you hurting yourself cause of your family."

I was completely speechless. Me, he thought I did this to myself! " You think I did this to myself?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't ?"

"I…I, I just can't!" I cried.

"It's because I'm right!"

"I…" I turned and saw that we were outside my house. " You know what Shane, believe what you want, I've got to leave."

"This isn't done, I need to talk to you about this. I'm sure you could get help and -."

"Stop!" I yelled, getting out of the car. He got out as well. " Butt out of my life!!"


	5. We Are Broken

Chapter 5: We Are Broken

Shane stared at me for what seems like forever. "Fine," he sighed, he turned.

"Shane wait," I cried.

He stopped and turned towards me. "No , you know what you completely and totally right, from now on, I won't butt into you life, in fact I won't even be in your life at all anymore!" He screamed then turned and walked across the street to his house.

"Shane I didn't mean-." I cried.

"Goodbye Hailey."

"HAILEY!" I heard George yelled from inside. I looked back at him then at Shane, he slammed the door of his house as I rushed into my own home.

"What?" I cried literally once I got into my house attempting to wipe away the huge amount of tears that were streaming from my eyes.

"Get started on dinner!" George yelled.

"NO!" I screamed.

"What was that?" George asked.

"I am sick and tired of you hurting me, you've gone too far!" I screamed.

The back of his hand smacked the side of my face. Then his fist hit my stomach area, popping my stitches, I think . I fell to the ground gasping.

"Don't you ever talk back to me!" George yelled.

" I can't wait till I'm out of here next year!" I gasped from the ground.

Candy ran down the steps then saw the both of us. "Hailey you should probably be in bed."

"Hailey, dinner now!" George hollered making Candy jump a little. He stormed past Candy and ran upstairs.

I grabbed onto the side of the table and pulled myself up. "Wait, Hailey your stitches popped," Candy said. " I can call Shane, he could drive you to the ER," she grabbed the phone.

"He won't, even if you call," I winced.

" Yeah he will, he's your best friend ," she dialed.

" Candy stop. Me and Shane got into a huge fight, he said he wasn't even going to be in my life anymore," I sighed , grabbing my stomach area in pain.

" I'm sorry Hailey, but he'll come around, he's just going through a phase, but you've got to go to the ER."

"Who? I'll be fine, I've got to make George dinner before he does something worse."

" I'll make dinner, I'm calling Nate, he'll get someone to drive you."

* * *

"Shane's really worried about you, you know?" Jason explained.

"Yeah, right," I laughed, groaning in slight pain.

"He is,"

"If he really did he'd be driving me to the ER," Jason sighed.

"What did you do?" The doctor asked as he stitched me back up.

"Fell again," I sighed.

"Really?" The nurse asked as I nodded. She cut the string of the stitches and I squeezed Jason's hand. " Well, if you don't fall anymore you'll be fine, a little sore for awhile, plus your still on bed rest for two days."

I nodded and stepped off the examination table. "Thank you."

" Well be careful Hailey."

"I'll tell Shane your okay," Jason said as I got out of his car .

"Don't bother."

" Hey, things will get better."

"Thanks Jason," I sighed venturing out of the car and walking up my driveway, I turned and looked at the Gray's house and up at Shane's window. He was sitting at his desk doing homework. He looked out the window and saw me. I quickly looked away and walked into the house.

George was asleep on the couch. I ran upstairs to Candy's room. "Everything okay while I was gone?"

"He hit me," Candy wept.

"What!" I screamed.

"And I have to tell Nate!"

" You can't tell! Please! I'll be here, he won't hit you anymore."

"But I can't keep this from him, he's my boyfriend, I can't not tell him!"

"He won't be your boyfriend once you tell, social services will split us and you and Nate apart."

"Fine!"

"Candy I know that everything is falling apart but it'll get better."

* * *

I didn't want to go back to school, that meant I'd see Shane, the last person I wanted to be around. I walked to school with Nate and Candy. Shane drove.

It was torture to sit next to him in every class and have neither of us speak.

I sat down next to Candy at lunch and Shane was directly across from me but we didn't make eye contact.

" You two excited for the dance?" Shane asked Candy and Nate.

"Stoked," Nate laughed. " Your going, right?"

"Yeah, me and Amanda," he smiled.

"How about you Hailey?" Nate asked.

I shook my head and looked at the table.

"Your staying home…alone?" Candy gasped.

My eyes shot to hers. "Yeah, is there a problem?"

" I don't feel right leaving you home by yourself, you should come too."

"No thanks Candy, I don't even have a dress, and it's tonight."

"Well maybe-."

" I'll be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Little Not Over You**

"**Hey Nate," I said opening the door. I could see Shane beating on the steering wheel, waiting for Candy and Nate. " Looking spiffy," He wore a full tux. **

"**Thanks," He sighed. "Candy ready?"**

"**Here!" Candy appeared next to me in a beautiful blue dress that used to be moms. **

"**Whoa, you um wow." Nate choked up on his words. **

"**Same for you," Candy blushed. "Hailey, I really wish you'd come." **

"**Candy, go have fun!" I laughed. I wasn't worried, George was surprisingly not home. **

*** * * **

**Candy's POV**

**I climbed into the back of Shane's car with Nate. I felt horrible for leaving Hailey at home, thankfully George wasn't there. **

"**Hey Shane, nice tux," I smiled. **

" **Thanks, you look amazing." He acknowledged. **

"**Aw thanks Shane," I blushed. **

"**Back off man," Nate growled. " I hope Hailey doesn't feel left out."**

"**Me too, I feel horrible for leaving her," I pouted. **

"**She'll be fine," Shane huffed from the front seat. **

**We picked up Amanda then went to the dance. We were a mile from the school and a drunk driver swerved onto our side of the road. Shane jerked and just barely missed the red rusty truck…George's red rusty truck. He was going to the house with Hailey!**

"**God!" Shane cried, " Moron, we just about died cause of that drunk!"**

**I blushed out of embarrassment, good they didn't know that it was my step dad. We climbed out of the car and went into the dance. **

**But I couldn't even think straight. George could normally control his drinking some what, his body had gotten used to it but that, that was over the top. I was shacking. **

"**Honey, are you okay?" Nate asked once we stopped at the punch bowl. **

"**Yeah yeah." I took a drink. "No actually I'm not. I have to talk to Shane.!" I shuffled through the crowd and found Shane. " Shane Shane you have to come with me we need to talk."**

"**Candy," He complained since I pulled him away from Amanda. I drug him out of the gym. "What?"**

"**Shane this is important!"**

"**If it's about your sister, I don't care!" He went to turn but I grabbed his arm. **

"**Yes you do! You have to or she's going to die!" I yelled. **

**Shane's POV **

**This caught my attention., "What?"**

"**Shane, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."**

**I nodded, scared for what was to come. " I promise."**

"**Everything that's gone on these past months, everything strange with Hailey, the bruises, the surgery, it's all because….because George, he abuses her."**

**My whole body felt like it was about to collapse. Hailey, this answered every question. And I, I thought she had done everything to herself.**

"**Shane, on the way over when we almost wrenched, that was George, he's really drunk and-"**

**I cut her off by running off to my Range Rover.**

"**Where are you going?" Candy asked.**

"**I'm going to get Hailey!"**

*** * * * * ***

**I crawled out of my vehicle and went to Hailey's front door. I pressed my ear to the door. **

" **I'm not my mom!" I heard Hailey's panicking scream. My heart jumped. **

**What was going on? I heard a loud thud. I went over to the windows, all the shades were down. Oh God this was going to be something I regret. I drew back my fist and punched the window. Shattering the glass , slashing my hand. **

**Holy crap that hurt. I shook my hand in pain and climbed into Hailey's house. **

" **Whose the hell is that?" I heard George slip up on his words. I literally crawled into the kitchen, my breathing heavy. **

" **Well well well, if it isn't Teresa's little plaything Ryan!" George snapped as I jerked around to see him. **

"**What?" I asked, " Whose Ryan, I'm not Ryan!"**

**I got kicked in the ribs. Ow! Crap that hurt too. **

**I took my foot and jabbed my foot into his shin, he fell right next to me and I scrambled up and bolted out of the kitchen knowing the drunk wouldn't be able to follow me that fast.**

"**Hailey?" I asked as I entered each room. Where could she be? I turned and ran into George.**

**I turned to run but he grabbed my elbow and yanked me to the ground and stood over me. **

"**Teresa left you way back! I don't need you coming around my house trying to get her back!" George screamed. **

" **I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled back. I went to kick him and he grabbed my leg and flipped me so I was on my stomach. I grabbed the leg of a dresser and yanked it. The dresser fell and I covered my head as it slammed into George's head. **

**I rolled out from the dresser's path and George fell to the ground unconscious. **

"**Thank God," I sighed then remembered Hailey. I immediately stood up and ran around the house. I went upstairs and saw her lying on the ground, unconscious. She had bruises all over her and cuts too. **

"**Shit," I gasped as I ran over and crouched beside her. "Hailey, Hailey wake up! Please wake up Hailey!" nothing, "Damn it Hailey wake up for God's sake!" I felt her pulse, she was alive, but I wanted her awake, I wanted her out of here, I wanted her. **


	7. Complicated

**Chapter 7: Complicated**

* * *

**Hailey's POV**

I woke up to see Denise Gray. Where was I, why was I here, how did I get here?

"Denise, what am I doing here? How ? Where am I-."

" Sh, honey it's all right. Your at my house," she said. There was a cold compress on my head.

"What happened?" I asked, my memory was extremely fuzzy.

"Well you called Shane and asked him to pick you up for the dance. He drove over and he saw you in your window on the ground, so he broke in since your step dad is out of town. You fell and hit your head," she sighed.

It all came back to me, but the real story. Everything George coming home and us getting into a huge fight. Then the loud noise from downstairs, and George knocking me out. That loud noise must have been Shane. He knew now! Oh Crap!

"Where is Shane?" I asked.

"Upstairs, but I think you should stay here."

"I really need to speak with him, thank him, please Mrs. Gray?"

She nodded.

I smiled, "thanks." I got up and ran up the steps. I did feel light headed. I turned down the hallway and Shane was at the other end. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey," He muttered with a bandaged hand, where he broke it into my house, I guess.

I nodded, " So what's the real story, I don't remember anything."

" Here, we probably need to sit down."

We went to his room and sat on his couch.

"I know…about everything," He sighed looking at the ground.

"I kinda figured that one out,"

"Yeah,"

"But what happened at my house."

He explained the story and I felt, this was so bad, Shane had to go through all this..for me.

"I am so sorry Shane!"

"Not as much as I am, it was like I knew all along but nothing clicked. I wished you would have told me though."

"I'm sorry but I was afraid too. If social services knew about this they'd separate me and Candy, plus I was embarrassed." my head fell

"Hey, it's all right, I mean your safe and all."

"Wait how did you find out?"

"Candy told me at the dance, George almost killed us with his drunk driving on the way," he bit his lip. "So how did all this happened?"

"Mom left six months ago, and I guess he took it out on me," I whispered.

"Six months! I thought she left last month!"

I shook my head. "We don't know where she is."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I mean I don't know whose fault it is."

"Who is Ryan?" Shane randomly asked.

"My father, why?"

"George called me that."

"He hallucinates, he thought I was my mom."

"Where is your dad?"

"No clue, haven't seen him since I was six."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your life is crazy." Shane murmured.

I laughed, "Yeah I'm so lucky to have a great crazy life."

* * *

"I knew it!" I heard as I jumped up from Shane's bed. We both had fallen asleep but I really needed the comforting.

"What?" I yawned. I rubbed my eyes ,trying to get my fuzzy vision back.

"You and Shane!" Amanda screamed, this made Shane jump up.

"Amada? What are you doing here, how did you get in my house?" Shane asked.

"What happened to you at the dance, you completely ditched me!" She shouted.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry Amanda, I had some things to deal with, important things." Shane attempted to explain.

"I knew you liked each other, no way two people could be so close and not have feelings for one another!" Amanda yelled. "Shane, me and you are so over!" She left slamming the door behind her.

"Shane, I'm so sorry," I got up off his bed and stood up.

He groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "I really like her."

"Shane I -."

He cut me off, "come here," I went over and sat next to him. We laid back and he put his arm back around me and within seconds dozed off.


	8. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 8 A Night to Remember**

**Shane's POV**

"**Shane." Nate sighed as he opened the door. "What are-"**

**I ran over, carefully not to wake Hailey, and put my hand over his mouth the Candy's. "Out in the hall now!" I muttered. **

**We walked back into the hall. **

"**Gosh Shane! What in the hell are you guys doing?" Nate asked. **

**I popped him in the head, "Ew sicko, I was just trying to comfort her."**

"**Why?" Nate asked. I guess Candy hadn't told him.**

"**Shane," Candy whispered. " Is she alright?"**

"**Yeah, sorry but I broke a window at your house," I held up my hand. **

"**As long as she's okay," Candy murmured.**

"**What's going on?" Nate asked.**

**I looked at Candy, she nodded.**

**We went downstairs to the basement and the both of us told Nate the whole story.**

"**Wow, this is horrible." Nate sighed running his hands through his hair. His hands went back down to intertwined with Candy's. "Did he uh….um..did he ever hurt you?" **

**It was quiet for a minute, "Once," I could see Nate's hand squeeze Candy's hand. I bit my lip. **

"**I'm going to go check on her," I sighed and went upstairs.**

**Hailey shuffled when I opened the door. **

"**Hey," I whispered. " You should get some sleep." I sat beside her and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. **

"**No way! You stay here, I'll go downstairs," she yawned **

"**Stop, stay here!" I laughed. I laid beside her, "Hailey, I'm really sorry about everything, but I'm glad your okay."**

"**Um hmm," she groaned as she sat her head on my chest and pulled me closer. She was so tired and I was too, and again we fell asleep. **

***********

"**No Stop!" I heard softly, I shifted, her head still on my chest. **

"**Huh?" I muttered. **

"**George stop!" she said louder. **

"**Hailey?" I asked sitting up. Her hand went into a fist. "You okay?"**

**Her breathing was extra heavy, then she started crying. "No! No!" **

"**Hailey Hailey wake up!" I said shaking her a bit. **

**Her eyes flashed open and her arms instantly wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer, crying.**

"**Sh, it's okay Hailey," I whispered "I'm here, it's alright." This was going to take a lot. **

**She broke away and wiped her eyes " God, I'm such a pain, I'm so sorry."**

"**No, Hailey your not."**

"**Shane, I have to go back home eventually."**

**I laughed "I'm not letting you go back."**

"**You can't keep me and Candy forever."**

"**Wanna bet?" I wickedly smiled. **

"**Shane this is a really serious situation, and I have to go back home or George will kill me." **

"**Would her?"**

**She gave me a look. **

"**Sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to."**

"**It's okay," she groaned. "But I have to leave soon, like later today when George figures out I'm gone."**

"**No, well we'll deal with that when it happens, if George comes around," I yawned. " It's like eight o' clock, the dance was yesterday, we've been asleep like all day, Mom and Dad left like forever ago, they've got a meeting tonight."**

**She yawned and laid back down. "I'm still so tired."**

"**Well I'm going downstairs to cheek on Nate and your sister."**

*************

**I grabbed a glass of water and headed to the basement. "Nate, Candy?" I asked as I walked down the steps, I got no response. "Guys?"**

**There was no one in the living room, where could they be? Maybe they did the same a me and Hailey and just fell asleep.**

**I opened the door to the guest room and "Holy Shit!" I yelled. "What the hell is going on? What are you two doing?" I was panicking, my little brother and my best friends sister, who is like a sister, were about to, oh my God.**

"**Sh! Shane," Nate whispered. He got up from the bed, in his boxers, oh my God.**

"**Oh come on Nate, I can't be quiet! You and Candy were about to have…I can't even say it! And please Candy put a top on."**

"**Shane!" Nate snapped for my looking.**

"**Hey! I'm not the one that took her shirt off!" I screamed. "God you guys I leave you both and trust you guys to not almost have sex! Have some control Nate!"**

"**Me and only me!" Nate complained. **

"**Yes you, I blame you! You're the one with the purity ring, and the horny one!"**

"**Shut-up! Shane, no one can know about this! Especially Mom and Dad. Plus you can't tell them cause they'll know you left us alone and that you and Hailey were doing the same thing."**

"**We weren't doing anything! We don't even like each other!" I complained. **

"**Well I don't know that, for all I know you two were doing it up there, were you taking her virginity Shane?" Nate snickered. **

"**Quiet! That's gross! Nate….wait your getting me off subject!"**

"**What the hell?" We turned to se Hailey. **

"**Oh Crap!" Nate muttered.**

"**What are you doing to my sister Nate?" Hailey yelled. **

"**Um uh…what were you doing to my older brother?" Nate blurted randomly.**

"**What?" Hailey looked at me. **

"**He thinks we were up in my room doing what they were doing," I rolled my eyes. **

"**Ew gross!" Hailey yelled. **

"**Thanks," I remarked, she gave me the evil eye. **

"**It's not his fault!" Candy yelled. **

"**Huh?" Me and Hailey asked.**

"**He was only trying to help," Candy sighed. **

"**Oh well I'm sure he did," I snickered. **

"**Shane shut-up, he was just trying to comfort me. I'm sorry it got out of hand, we weren't actually going to do it, just the heat of a moment, it won't happen again, I promise."**

"**Fine," I huffed. "But I'm not leaving you two alone. Let's go upstairs before anything else happens. **


	9. Don't Forget

**More Drama........**

* * *

Chapter 9 Don't Forget

**Hailey's POV**

(**The next day)**

After that disgusting encounter with my sister and Nate. I knew it was time to leave. I you gave him or has your started to packing my bag when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I turn around and Shane is standing there.

"Why are you packing?" he asks.

"Because I'm leaving, you know going home."

"No you're not, you can't go home to him" he answered.

"Yes I can and he's not there, he's still in the hospital from the head injury parents think he is out of town."

"Oh" That's all he said when he walked away. For some reason I was hurt. Shane didn't want me to stay, he didn't want me around anymore and before I knew it I was crying. Not just about Shane but about everything that has happened. My mom leaving. George abusing me, everything.

**Jason's POV**

As I am walking up the stairs I hear crying ; no that's not crying that whaling. Who can it be? Nate Room- no its empty, my room- no I'm not in there, Shane's room - nope oh wait he's there but not crying. The last room the quest room-Bingo. Its Hailey this is not going to be good.

"Hailey"

"Huh" she says

"Its me, Jason, are you alright?" of course she's not alright. You idiot.

"No"

"Do you want to talk to Shane?"

"NO!" she yells, I'm scared but I run over to her and pull her in a giant hug and surprising she hugs back and she's crying again. Crap! I hurt her. I try to let go but she's not having it.

"Its…Its..everything" she whispers

**Hailey's POV**

When Jason hugged me first it hurt but then it felt nice, like a safe feeling come over me and I cried harder. He tried pulling away but I wasn't having it. Then I said more like cried. " Its everything"

He pulled away, I let him this time, but he never let go of me.

"What's everything?" he asked.

I bit my lip, should I tell him, he must have noticed my uncertainty.

"You um don't have to tell me if you don't want I understand we haven't always been clo-"

I cut him off by kissing him. Yeah I kissed him and I liked it, but he pulled away. Crap!

"What was that?" he asked.

"You were talking a lot and I couldn't get a word in so I shut you up"

"Oh..well I should talk more often."

"Maybe but first I need to finish packing"

"Let me help"

"Ok"

For some reason after I kissed him I felt better. Like I let all of my worries were gone. But I wasn't ready for a relationship and I had to tell him that.

" Um Jason"

"Yeah"

" I'm not ready for a relationship"

"I know"

"You Know!" I snapped " How do you know?"

"Hailey I'm not stupid I know you like Shane and if he was in here with you, you would have kissed him, so I know"

Ouch

"Oh"

"Yeah but its okay we're better friends"

"Definitely" Crap. What am I going to do now? Shane or Jason, oh wait none of them want me; yeah it's a party now.

**Shane's POV**

What is all that talking? Who is talking so quietly? I can only hear parts of it.

"Jason" That's Hailey's voice.

"Ready for relationship" their together.

"I know you like"

That's all I heard and that's all I needed to hear. I can't believe this; Jason and Hailey. That's not right, it's supposed to be me. I was going to tell her that I was in love with her but she was leaving and it felt like I lost my heart. But now she's with Jason.

"Hey man" Nate said in the doorway, breaking my train of thought.

"Hey" I whispered.

"What's wrong with you, you look like shit?"

"Thanks, but no I'm not okay."

"Why? Is it because of me and Candy because we stopped" he said with a wink.

"No its not, but thanks for the mental picture"

"Sorry, but seriously what's going on?"

But before I could answer Jason and Hailey came in the room.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"Hi"

"Hi, Bye" Nate said.

"Hey Nate" Hailey said stopping him.

"Huh?"

"Please don't do anything weird with my sister while I'm in the house."

"Ok" he said then walked off. Then it was just me and the lovebirds. Great.

"Hey Shane" she said

"Hey"

"Hi" Jason said.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked.

"Oh I finished packing" she said blushing

"and that's it?"

"Yeah well no Jason helped me and we talked" she answered.

"About what?" I challenged.

"Ok dad, we talked about you"

I was shocked I couldn't say anything. I bet my eyes popped out of my head.

* * *

**ok so i will update sooner if u review....please..**


	10. Just A Dream

**Chapter 10: Just A Dream**

**Hailey's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Now he's just staring at me. Oh God!

"Shane I'm so sorry I didn't mean it"

"Ok I'm going to leave" Jason said backing out of the room.

"Why?" was all he asked. I can see the heart in his eyes.

"You were asking all those questions and you were getting mad"

"Do you honestly think of me like a father?"

"No, Shane you're my best friend, you mean so much to me without you I wouldn't be alive."

"and that's it cause I li-" then he was cut off by Candy

"Hey sis can you come downstairs and help me for a minute?"

"Sure, Shane I'm coming back and we will finish this"

"Ok"

While me and Candy walk downstairs all I can think is Candy is going to die and what was Shane going to say. When we finally got downstairs I turned to face Candy.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"How could you?" she snapped back.

"What?" I ask while I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away.

"Call Shane Dad."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"He is the one person who has been there for you, he saved your life and you call him Dad, the guy he saved you from."

"First that man was never my father, and how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what was about to happen?"

" And that was?"

"Candy" Nate called from the stairs as Candy was about to tell me. "You ready?"

'Yeah"

"Candy Wait! You have to tell me"

"No, figure it out yourself " then she turned to leave and left with Nate.

Urg! I hate this, why can't everyone just finish what their trying to say or at least make sense. Because I'm going crazy trying to figure it all out. Okay here it goes….Shane was saying something about liking him differently and Candy was saying she knew what was going to happen.

"Kids I'm Home!" Denise yelled from the door interrupting my thoughts.

I ran upstairs to see Shane and Jason helping their mom cook dinner. I smiled and went to see if they needed anymore help.

"No honey were fine, why don't you go upstairs and relax"

So I did, I went straight to the guestroom and jumped on the bed and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

* * *

I'm running but I don't know where to. I look around and I'm on my street. I turn around, George is behind me, he's chasing me. I start running forward and faster and I see Shane. He isn't that far from me. "Shane!" I yell but he doesn't hear me. I keep yelling "Shane wait for me!" I scream over and over again. Then I hear _his_ voice "Stop Hailey you can't run from me forever." I look around he's right behind me, he grabs my shoulders and begins to shake.

"Hailey" it's a different voice. "Hailey wake up" it sounds like an angel. But I don't care George got to me and Shane didn't wait. So I start yelling back. "NO!"

"Yes Hailey Wake Up" the angel said.

'No George got me and he didn't wait…I'm Dead." I whispered the last part, not even believing it myself.

Then the angel stopped. It didn't say anything so I guess it left and I open my eyes and I didn't see an angel but I did see Shane sitting on the bed staring right into my eyes. Is he my angel?

* * *

Sorry i havent updated in awhile but i going to update again really quick

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	11. Untitled

**Chapter 11: Untitled**

**Shane's POV**

"Who is screaming?" Jason asked from the door way. "Oh um bye" he says when he sees me and Hailey.

"Wait Jason you should hear this" I mean they are dating so he should know why she's screaming right.

"I should?" he asked with a confused face.

"Yeah he should?" Hailey finally spoke.

"Yeah I mean, don't you want your boyfriend to know why you where screaming?"

After I said it Jason looked confused and Hailey just looked like a dear caught in head lights. Busted. So we sat in silence. Then Hailey broke the silence.

"Who's boyfriend?"

"Um yours, you and Jason. I heard you all talking this morning."

"Dude we were talking about you" Jason said.

"and you think I would date your brother, no offence" Hailey said then looked at Jason he nodded.

"Well I can see you two have something to talk about so I will be going. Have fun with the conversation." Jason added then left and it was just the two of us; me and my best friend. First I want to find out what that dream was about then we will talk about us. But I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out. I have so much to ask and tell her but I can't.

**Hailey's POV**

"Shane are you ok?" he looked pale.

"Yea just um confused, what was your dream about?"

I am not telling him.

"Nothing."

"Your lying"

I am not telling him.

"No I am not" damn I forgot he could tell when I was lying.

"Hailey you have to tell me" he demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything" I snapped back.

"Hailey you were screaming, my name, in your sleep you have to tell me"

"No I don't! Now get out!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me" then he grabbed my wrists a little too hard.

"Shane let go that hurts" wow he's strong.

"No tell me." He yelled. He is really starting to scare me.

"Please your really hurting me" I cried.

"Shane! What the Hell?" Nate and Jason screamed then ran in and pulled Shane way from me.

"What was that?" Nate asked.

"How could you?" Jason asked too at the same time.

"I…I don't know what came over me, I'm not sure. Hailey are you ok?" He came toward I back up on the bed.

"No Shane" Jason said while stepping in front of me blocking Shane's way. "Now leave"

"But.."

"No, leave now!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Candy asked standing in the door way.

"Nothing but we are leaving today." I ordered. Shane turn to look at me with a quilt/sad face but then turn around to leave.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

**Shane's POV**

I don't know how long I had been in my room. All I do is sit in here and think. Think about how stupid I am. I grabbed Hailey, I hurt her the one thing I promised to never do. She left right after the incident and Candy went with her, neither of them have been back.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Go away" I yelled.

"No, I'm coming in asshole." Nate yelled back, ever since Candy left he has hated me because he only sees her at school now. He busted the door open and stared at me.

"What?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"It's been two weeks, call her, go over to her house, try something this is getting ridiculous."

"I know, I have tried she won't answer her phone, I go to her house and Candy screams at me then slams the door in my face and at school. I don't even exist."

"Oh"

"Yeah so if you think you're the only one suffering, well think again, its been two weeks since I have talked to my best friend, the one girl I care most about the one that I love."

**Hailey's POV**

Walking down the hallway really sucks. Everyone stares at me now, ever since Shane grabbed my wrists and sprained it. Everyone wants to be in my business and the one person I want to talk to I can't.

Lost in my own thoughts I ran into someone. Someone big and my books went everywhere.

"Sorry" I said then went to pick up my books but he had them already.

"Its ok, Hi my name is Robert" wow his voice is beautiful.

"Hi I'm Hailey, thanks for picking up my books"

"No problem" then the bell rang.

"Good-bye Hailey, hope to run into you again" He said with a wink and then walked away.

"Ok" I squeaked out. I went to my last class of the day. Psychology, the only class I still sit next to Shane in.

Mr. Scott said didn't care that I didn't if I want to sit next to Shane anymore.

I walk into class and Shane is already there sitting at our table. He sees me and smiles I just keep walking, trying not to smile back. Once I sit down the questions start again and I decide to answer today.

"Hey Hailey how are you?"

"hi" a smile breaks out across his face.

"How have you been?"

"Ok you?"

"Horrible, I can't stop thinking about you, I never meant to hurt you."

"Really" I held up my wrist and he winced away. He was about to say something when the bell rang and Mr. Scott came in. Saved by the bell.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! :)


	12. Never Let This Go

**Chapter 12: Never Let This Go**

**2 Months Later**

**Hailey's POV**

"You look beautiful" Candy said as I stepped out of my room in my prom dress. A blue strapless gown with rhinestones down the sides.

"Thanks, Is my date here yet?" I asked nervously. I know is sounds stupid but I'm scared of what he is going to think if me. He has never seen me all dressed up and I don't want my boyfriend to think I look ugly.

"Yup, he is downstairs waiting for you." she said with a smile. I began to take a step but she stopped me. "Before you go, is it alright if Nate comes over tonight?"

"Yeah, sure but only Nate and don't be stupid."

"Of course only Nate, he will never come over, and shouldn't I be telling not to be stupid."

"Ha Ha, now go downstairs, its time for my grand entrance."

"Ok" then she took off down the stairs and I waited for her to start talking to him and o knew it was time.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I hate the prom, I really do. I don't even want to go but my parents are making me go. My date ,Amanda, I don't even know why she agreed to go with me.

"Shane your late, lets go." my dad yelled from downstairs. I stood up from my bed and checked myself out in the mirror. "Damn" I whispered to myself.

"Coming" I yelled.

When I got downstairs I could see how happy my mom was about me going and I smiled at her.

"You look very handsome Shane."

"Thanks Mom, got to go and pick up Amanda. Bye"

"Shane wait" Nate called from the hall.

"What?"

"Can you drop me off at Candy's house."

"I don't think that's a good idea Nate."

"You don't have to go in just slow down the car enough for me to jump out."

"Why can't Jason take you? He's home."

"He already left, some big date"

"Fine. Get in the car."

"Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Shane stop the call then let Nate out." Mom yelled from the door.

"Whatever." then got into the car.

Nate rode in silence all the way to Hailey's house the whole minute.

"Bye Shane, have fun" he said with a wink. Eww.

As I was pulling out of the driveway I saw Hailey and her date come out of the house. I hate him and I can't even see his face. Nate greeted them and then went inside. That's when she saw me and I saw her date. I drove away quickly. I couldn't believe what I saw. I couldn't believe, he knows how much she means to me. How could my own brother do that to me. No, not anymore, that man isn't my brother. He is my competition but she look really beautiful and that's what I thought about as I drove to Amanda's.

**Hailey's POV**

Why would he be here? Why did he have to see me, us. I wasn't ready for that. When he saw me I completely stopped, I don't know if Jason saw him or not but its been a minute now since it happened. I look up to see Jason staring at me then he broke the silence.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yea um just surprised, I need to go back inside."

"Ok I will start the car, come out when your ready." he smiled then kissed my cheek.

"It won't last long I promise." and it was true, I just needed a minute. When I reached the door and walked to the living room and sat on the couch to think.

* * *

When I finally got the nerve to get up from the couch I felt a lot better. I was just so shock that Shane was there in my driveway looking at me. But I got over it and remembered that Jason was waiting for me. Nate and Candy were upstairs and I could hear them talking.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled then walked to the front door.

"Finally." Candy yelled back. I rolled my eyes then open the door to see Jason standing there waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked while putting his hand out for me.

"Yes" I said then took his hand.

We got to his car and he open my door for me. I got and so did he, then he started the car and we were off.

"Are you excited?" he asked while rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Yea but nervous" I admitted.

"Why it is your senior prom." then turn to look at me. " and you look beautiful" I smiled.

"Eyes on the road, and I guess it is because everyone will know about us."

"Ah" he said with a hurt in his voice.

"Not that I don't want them to know but I'm scared of your family's reaction I mean you saw Shane's face." I said to try to save myself.

"I guess your right I never thought about Shane would go his prom after everything"

Then I got a great idea. "Or" I started.

"Or what?" as we pulled up to the prom site.

"Or we could skip the prom and have a nice dinner then…"

"Then what?" he asked and I became nervous for what I was about to say next., but here it goes.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
